


Roll Me Over

by AkaiTsume



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is grumpy in the morning, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, bottom!daryl, even when sex is on the table, top!rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiTsume/pseuds/AkaiTsume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl have some sleepy morning sex. (That's it. That's all this is. Fluffy, snarky, shameless smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually a prompt fill for an anon on Tumblr, but I thought I'd share it with you guys. Just in case anyone needed some shameless filth stuffed with marshmallows.

Rick woke slowly, and he blinked into the warm morning light that filled their bedroom. Smiling softly, he rolled onto his side and looked at the sleeping man beside him. Sunlight spilled across his husband’s back, highlighting his faded scars and tattoos. Gently, Rick ran a hand along Daryl’s warm skin. The other man twitched, but he didn’t wake. Emboldened, Rick leaned down and pressed his lips against Daryl’s back, paused, and repeated the action. He shifted closer, languidly peppering the archer’s back with kisses.

Daryl woke all at once, every muscle tightening without warning. Rick paused, watching his husband through half-lidded eyes. Just as abruptly as Daryl woke, he relaxed, apparently recognizing his long-term bedmate. The archer exhaled sharply.

"I hope you ain’t a Walker thinking about chewin’ on me for breakfast," Daryl mumbled into his pillow. Rick grinned and pressed a kiss against a dimple in the hollow of his husband’s lower back.

"Don’t think so," he teased. "Though I might be interested in you for breakfast."

Daryl snorted. “Cheesy.”

Rick smiled against his skin. “Only a bit. Any protests?”

Daryl hummed sleepily as Rick continued exploring his back, now trailing his open lips over him. Every so often, Rick’s tongue darted out to taste him. Daryl tipped his head to the side, and he peeled one eye open.

"You need any involvement on my part for this, or are you good?" Daryl snarked. Rick grinned, and he rolled on top of the other man.

"Your involvement  _would_ be more fun,” he mused, propping himself up on his elbows. He shifted, nestling his cock between Daryl’s firm buttocks. He rutted gently against him. “Sure there’s nothing I can do to entice you?”

Daryl shifted back against Rick, and he peeled his other eye open to give his husband a sleepy look of consideration. “I dunno. Might be inclined to let you do all the work.”

Rick tsked. “Lazy this morning,” he admonished. “Expecting your poor, lonely husband to do everything.”

Daryl lifted an eyebrow. “Lonely? Who’s the one with his cock up against my ass?” He rocked hard against Rick, making him grunt. “That don’t feel  _lonely_  to me.”

"Oh, my body’s plenty happy. It’s my  _heart_ that’s lonely. Lost alone in this waking world without my  _lazy_ husband to keep me company.”

Daryl groaned and buried his face in his pillow. “Fuck, no, not the poetry. Don’t start that shit again. How queer do I fucking look to you?”

Rick hummed thoughtfully, and he slipped a hand beneath the archer’s belly. Sliding his hand down a soft, downy trail of belly hair, he smiled. He wrapped his hand around his husband’s hard penis, unable to do much more to it beneath their combined weight. Daryl grunted.

"I’d say you feel pretty damn queer," Rick commented happily.

"It’s a fluke," Daryl protested mildly. Rick chuckled.

"Just like it was a fluke last night? And the last seven months before that?"

"Damn straight." A hint of Daryl’s smile peeked out from the pillow. "Glad you’re finally getting it."

Rick shook his head. “You should take pity on me, then, since I’m a fool in love with a man who isn’t the least bit queer.”

Daryl turned his head, and he looked up at Rick with smoky eyes. “Might do. What’ve you got in mind?”

Rick raised his eyebrows, and he shifted off his lover’s back. He ran his fingers down Daryl’s spine, dragged them up the swell of his ass, and slipped them down into the valley between them. He rubbed gently at Daryl’s hole, probing lightly. The muscles were still loose after their vigorous activities the night before. Rick smiled wickedly, dipping his fingers just inside the ring of muscle. Daryl let out a soft noise and rocked his hips.

"You’re going to need a bit more assistance if you wanna get any further than that," the redneck drawled. Rick grinned.

"Does that mean you’re willing to participate?" He gingerly crooked his fingers. Daryl inhaled sharply, his eyes filling with heat.

"You’re a persuasive little shit," he decided. He slid a hand out from under his ribs and batted Rick’s chest. When his husband obligingly moved back and removed his fingers, Daryl rolled onto his back. He gave Rick a mock glare and folded his arms behind his head. "Well, I’m fucking up now. You’d better make it worth my while."

Rick flashed a set of pearly whites at his husband, and he got up swiftly. He leaned over and grabbed a tube of lube that had been chucked haphazardly at the nightstand the night before. He uncapped it, squeezing a liberal amount onto his fingers. After sparing a few moments to warm it, he reached down and gingerly slipped his fingers back inside Daryl’s loose hole. The archer sighed, stretching his back as Rick worked him over. It didn’t take long before the other man felt ready, and Rick carefully pulled his fingers back out. He squeezed more lube onto his fingers, and he spread it liberally on his hard dick, hissing softly at the feel of the cold gel. He eagerly moved between his husband’s legs and positioned himself, but he met Daryl’s eyes with a silent question before continuing. Daryl rolled his eyes and hooked a leg over Rick’s hip.

"Get on with it already, you moron," Daryl muttered, his voice thick with irritation and lust. Rick beamed at him briefly, then pressed himself inside. He heard Daryl slowly exhale as he moved, and, once seated fully within his lover, Rick waited dutifully for the other man to adjust. After a minute or two, Daryl relaxed and tentatively rocked his hips. He lifted an eyebrow at Rick and pulled one hand out from behind his head. He hooked it around the nape of Rick’s neck, tangling his fingers in the wisps of curly hair that rested there.

"You just gonna lay there on top of me?" he murmured. "Cuz I can always go back to sleep."

"Always so cheeky." Rick leaned down and brushed Daryl’s lips with his own. He thrust carefully, and when he was rewarded with a  contented sigh, fell into a slow, languid rhythm. Their lips came together and fell apart gracelessly, kissing unhurriedly as they rocked together in the soft morning light. Eventually,  Daryl’s fingers tightened in Rick’s hair, and he reached to cup Rick’s unshaven cheek in his free hand. His fingers stoked gently as he rocked his hips up, meeting Rick’s thrusts with building enthusiasm. In turn, Rick began to pick up his pace, and he pressed firmer and former kisses into his husband’s lips. Rick hooked a hand beneath the knee looped over his waist, and he hooked Daryl’s leg up even higher, dipping his own hips down as he did so. Daryl gasped, his head falling back against the pillows.

“ _Fuck_ , Rick!” He moaned. “Right… _fuckin’_  there!”

Rick would’ve laughed if he had any air left to do so. As it was, he shoved his wide grin into Daryl’s arched neck and bit down gently. Daryl twitched hard, and he let out a stream of curses. The archer shoved a hand between their bodies and started tugging feverishly on his erection, planting one foot on the bed to anchor himself as he thrust upwards. Rick dragged his tongue up Daryl’s throat in a sloppy line, making Daryl curse again.

“You son of a  _bitch_ …” Biting his bottom lip, Daryl tensed completely. Moments later, he came messily over his hand and stomach. Rick pulled back a bit to watch, though he didn’t stop moving.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he managed. Daryl groaned, flopping back bonelessly against the bed. He peeled his eyes open a sliver, just enough to glare at his husband.

“Told you not to call me that,” he grumbled without heat. Reaching up, he ran a hand through the sweat on Rick’s moving chest. “C’mon, Rick. It’s your turn.”

Rick gave him a filthy grin. “You’re beautiful, but I’m not quite there ye—”

Without warning, Daryl grabbed both of Rick’s nipples and  _twisted_. Rick’s orgasm hit him like a  _train_ , and he was vaguely aware of babbling something that was probably embarrassing as he came. Gasping for breath, he let his arms give out, and he collapsed onto his husband. Daryl let out a grunt of annoyance, but instead of shoving at Rick’s shoulders, he reached around to hold the other man close and drew lazy patterns on his back. Rick hummed contentedly.

After a few minutes, Daryl snorted quietly. “Mornin’, by the way.”

Rick chuckled weakly and clumsily rose back up onto his elbows. He grinned down at the other man. “Going to complain about my method of waking you up?”

Daryl finally gave him a full smile, his eyes squinting. He ran his hands slowly up and down Rick’s back. “Only if I gotta get up.”

Laughing, Rick leaned down for a kiss. “I think we can take the day off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sass keeps relationships fresh. :D
> 
> I've done some other prompt fills that are a bit too short/specific to post here, but you can go [here to check them out](http://akaitsume.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts). If you drop me a prompt, I can't promise that I'll get to it QUICKLY, but I will try my best to get to it eventually. (Pillars of Sand takes top priority.) You do NOT have to follow me for me to take a prompt, haha. But if you're thinking about it, please keep in mind that I'm a multifandom blogger. ^_^;; My prompt fills are all Rickyl thus far. If that changes, I'll make separate pages for them.


End file.
